Faith, Love & Scars
by SorrianGalaxy
Summary: Eugene planned to slowly show and express to Rapunzel what real love and affection was.  he never planned on someone raping her first though.  This story is BACK!  please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Faith, Love & Scars:

Chapter 1:

It was the happiest day of their lives. Eugene and Rapunzel had finally gotten married. Everyone had done everything in their power to make it the best wedding day ever. And it was. The sun shone beautifully, the water surrounding the island shimmered, birds sang, church bells rang loudly as the royal Prince and Princess of Consort climbed into a golden carriage and their coachman started down the street toward the castle. The citizens of Corona cheered and tossed dried rice and rose petals into the air while they waved at the royal couple inside the passing carriage.

Inside the carriage, the royal couple waved back and then turned toward each other.

"Oh Eugene!" Rapunzel stated cheerfully, her face beaming with pure joy. "I've never been so happy in my life!" She giggled and hugged her husband.

"Ha-ha me either. Except maybe when I stole your crown…"

Rapunzel hit him playfully and they both laughed as Eugene draped his arm over her tiny shoulders. Everything was perfect.

…..

Later that night, after the reception and dinner and all the guests had either gone to bed in their rooms in the palace or left, Eugene and Rapunzel finally had some time to be alone. Eugene picked up his bride and carried her to their bedchambers. Rapunzel sighed.

"my feet hurt, could you give me a massage?"

Eugene smirked. "Can I massage any other parts of your body for you?"

Rapunzel gave him a smile as they finally made it to their room. They both changed into their night clothes. Eugene was waiting for Rapunzel and nearly fainted when he saw her. She was wearing a light purple, thin nightgown.

"My feet still hurt" she said and gave Eugene a pouty face which quickly turned into a smirk.

Eugene smiled and walked over to her. "You look beautiful" he said as he pick her up and carried her over to their bed. Rapunzel pressed her lips against his as he laid her down. He hovered over her as his lips traveled to her neck.

"Eugene" Rapunzel whispered and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. This turned Eugene on.

"I…I've never done this before…can you show me?" She said as she looked into his sparkling amber eyes. "Well" he said "seems to me you know exactly what you're doing" Rapunzel smiled and kissed him again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Eugene groaned and lifted himself off the bed and walked over to the door. He quickly buttoned up his shirt before opening it making Rapunzel giggle. He opened the door to see a palace guard.

"What is it?" Eugene asked with a hint of bitterness in his tone. Rapunzel walked up behind him.

"His majesty would like to see you for a brief moment if you please sir." Eugene sighed then turned back to his wife.

"I'll be right back Blondie" he said and kissed her forehead then gave her a wink. Rapunzel smiled sweetly then returned to her bed as Eugene followed the guard down the hall.

…..

A while later Rapunzel was still waiting on the bed in the darkness. The only light was the candlelight from the hallway that poured in through their large double doors. Rapunzel hummed softly to herself when she saw a figure in the doorway. At first, she thought it was Eugene. But her smile faded as she realized it was just a palace guard.

"My don't you look delicious tonight" he said in a low slurred voice which Rapunzel didn't like.

"Thanks" she said and walked forward to shut the door but the guard stood in her way.

"I could take you right now." The soldier said as he stumbled toward her making Rapunzel back up against the bed.

"Excuse me?" She realized he was holding an empty wine glass. He quickly threw it aside and it shattered causing Rapunzel to jump. He was drunk, really drunk. There was no doubt about it. Rapunzel watched with wide eyes as he undressed himself except for his shirt. Rapunzel's face turned bright red as the man pulled off his boxers, revealing his manhood. Before Rapunzel could react, the man pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her pinning her arms down. Rapunzel looked up at him in fear.

"You are a sweet princess" he said in a slurred sentence Rapunzel could hardly understand. Rapunzel opened her mouth to scream but he quickly shoved some of the sheets into her mouth. The man held down her arms over her head with one hand as his other one pulled up her nightgown.

"Not wearing any panties huh?" he smirked and swayed for a minute then put his free hand on her hip. Rapunzel struggled to get free but he was too strong. The man suddenly rammed his hard cock into her, taking her innocence and making her scream through the sheets in her mouth. He thrusted into her with all his might causing Rapunzel to slowly slide up the bed. Hot tears streamed down Rapunzel's face as she cried out through her gag. The man grunted and rammed into her harder and faster. The pain was indescribable for Rapunzel. Suddenly the man was pulled off of her and nearly thrown across the room. Rapunzel had never seen so much hatred in anyone's eyes before as Eugene glared angrily at the drunken soldier.

He ran over to the guard and kicked him multiple times. Then he grabbed him by the hair and rammed his face into a nearby hanging mirror causing it to shatter. Eugene then held him up and punched him as hard as he could in the face. Then some more palace guards came in and had to hold Eugene back so he wouldn't kill the man. The guards let him go and dragged the rapist and his clothes away.

Eugene ran to Rapunzel who was in a blank stare.

"Oh god! Rapunzel! Can you hear me?" He said as he put his hands around her pale face.

"Eugene" Rapunzel whispered. Eugene lifted her gently into his warm embrace. "I'm here Rapunzel, I'm right here, your safe now." But Eugene could still see the fear and shock and pain in her eyes. And he hated himself for leaving her. Tears started to form in his eyes as Rapunzel started to shake and cry into his chest. Eugene pulled down her gown and covered her up with the blanket to give her privacy.

"Im so sorry Rapunzel! I'm so sorry!" Eugene said as he held her shaking figure tight. He knew she was scared and confused. He held her until she fell asleep in his arms. "I'm so sorry" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

***peeks head out from behind a tree.***

"**uh…*chuckles nervously* hey g-guys…"**

"**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WAS WORKING ON A CHAPTER THE OTHER NIGHT BUT MY DAD TURNED ON TOO MANY AIRCONDITIONERS AND HE BLEW A FUSE AND I LOST ALL MY WORK! IM SORRY! BUT SEE? I-IVE B-BEEN WORKING! PLEASE ENJOY AND DON'T KILL ME!" …and please review?" **

***someone punches me***

**Lol. Ooookay guys here you go! It's true about losing my work because of a stupid fuse. But anyyywayyyy…enjoy! Love you all! **

**P.S. the song for this chapter is "in your arms" by Stanfour. And personally, that's my favorite song of all time! XD**

Faith, Love & Scars:

Chapter 2:

Eugene hardly slept at all in that bed that night. His whole being was completely focused on Rapunzel. The way she shivered under his touch, how she cried almost silently into his chest and how she whimpered his name every now and then between sobs. Eugene shushed her calmly and did his best to make her feel comfortable again. He whispered sweetly to her and hugged her tighter every time she clutched harder to his shirt.

Eugene mentally kicked himself.

Why did he leave her alone? He never should have left her alone. But as much as he would like to, he couldn't change the past. He placed tiny kisses slowly over her head and face. He gently rocked back and forth and rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. Nothing seemed to work.

But then Eugene got an idea.

"And I last I see the light…and it's like the fog has lifted,"

"And at last I see the light…and it's like the sky is new…"

"And it's warm and real and bright,"

"And the world has somehow shifted…"

"All at once everything seems different…now that I see you…"

Eugene sang quietly and softly to her and eventually felt her small body relax in his arms. He slowly looked down to see her peacefully sleeping in his strong, protective embrace. Eugene watched her sleep, totally mesmerized by her beauty and cuteness. He scanned her features and slowly stroked a finger gently across her soft face. She didn't twitch much. Eugene could feel her warm breathe against his skin and loved every moment of being with her. The sun started to rise and pretty soon, Eugene found himself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

…..

Rapunzel woke some time later. She shifted and realized Eugene's grasp on her had relaxed some. She looked up at his face to see him sound asleep. She smiled.

She knew he had stayed up most of the night comforting her. She was so confused though. What that man did to her…it hurt. _Bad._

Rapunzel snuggled up to him without disturbing his slumber. Then she thought of something. What she and Eugene were doing earlier that night…is that where it was leading to? Eugene hurting her like that man did?

_No._ Rapunzel thought to herself. _Eugene would never hurt me…would he?_

Rapunzel's train of thought crashed when she felt Eugene shift slightly and start to mumble something she couldn't make out. She sat up when she saw him do something he did often in his sleep.

Eugene rested his hand on his side. On the scar Gothel had left with that dagger.

Eugene winced a little and clutched his side tighter. Rapunzel gently pulled his hand away from his side and shook him slightly.

"Eugene…Eugene wake up." She said calmly.

But Eugene didn't wake up. It appeared as if his dream had gone bad to worse as he started to mumble her name in a concerned way.

"Eugene, It's only a dream…please…wake up!" She said and cupped his face which had beads of sweat laced around it. Eugene suddenly gasped as his eyes flew open. He panted for a few seconds as he scanned the room.

"Eugene. It's alright. It was just a dream." Rapunzel said as she looked deep into his beautiful amber eyes, so full of fear, concern and panic.

After a moment he snapped out of it.

"I-I'm s-sorry Rapunzel." He said as he turned away. Rapunzel smiled slightly because she saw him blush.

"How bad was it this time?" She asked lying next to him and looking up at him.

"Ah don't worry about it Blondie. We gotta focus on you." He said as he poked her button-like nose. She giggled softly and nuzzled up to him as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Eugene?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you…Still…Love me?" Rapunzel asked as her smile disappeared and she looked down at the sheets.

"What? Of course I do Rapunzel. Why would you think I don't?" Eugene answered, being completely caught off guard by her question.

"Oh…I don't know…I just…" She trailed off. Eugene gently lifted her chin up to see her face.

"Hey…I will love you until the heavens rain down." He said and brushed a stray piece of brunette hair from her face.

Rapunzel looked worried and sad. "You won't love me after they rain down?"

"No, no...It's just a saying." He said as he chuckled nervously.

"Meaning what?" She asked with a rather cute confused look on her face.

"Meaning…" Eugene started as he slowly inched closer to her lips and cupped her face. "That I will love…you…forever." He finished as he leaned in slowly and softly kissed her. Rapunzel's eyes fluttered closed as she pulled him down with her.

Eugene happily obliged and deepened the kiss, pulling her against him and drawing her in. Rapunzel's delicate hands explored his dark hair as Eugene rubbed her sides.

Eugene tried to stay in control. _Don't scare her. Don't scare her. Don't…scare…her._ Eugene's thoughts suddenly vanished as he drew his tongue slowly across her bottom lip. The action caused Rapunzel to jerk back in surprise and they both panted for air.

_Damn it Eugene._

"S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to…" Eugene stumbled but Rapunzel hushed him as she placed a tiny finger over his lips.

"no, its f-fine." Rapunzel said. Eugene bit his lip and leaned in. He started to kiss her neck but stopped and looked into her green orbs. She was trembling.

"Are you alright? You're trembling." He said, his voice full of concern.

"Oh!" Rapunzel noticed what she was doing and quickly tried to cover it up. "Its...Um...It's just cold in here that's all." She said as she looked away again.

Rapunzel knew Eugene was stronger and could do exactly what that man did to her the day before. So for the first time in her life, she was actually scared of _Eugene_. She had been scared of Flynn Rider before when he came into her tower, but _never_ of _Eugene_.

"You know you can tell me anything Rapunzel?" He whispered and brushed back some of her hair.

Rapunzel nodded. She had never felt like this before. She was frightened by him and his actions but if he left she would be scared out of her mind because he wouldn't be there to hold her. She sighed. She needed to calm down. She was just scared of what that man did. She knew deep down that Eugene would never ever, _ever_ do that to her.

Content with her conclusion she wrapped her arms around Eugene neck and kissed him rather quickly but didn't pull away. She kisses him because she wants to face her fears. She wants to be the one in control. This took Eugene by surprise but after a moment went along with it. Eugene is the one to jerk back in surprise and his eyes shoot open when he feels _Rapunzel's_ tongue glide across his lips. He pulls away for a moment to look in her eyes.

"What…what were you going to do before I…pulled away last time?" She asked panting from the long kiss.

Eugene swallowed hard.

"Um…I…Uh…" He was speechless.

"Can you show me?" Rapunzel asked as she tilted her head, not having any idea how seductive she looked. Eugene slowly nodded and ever so gradually leaned in closer to her and finally captured her dark lips. Rapunzel pulled them down as Eugene leaned over her.

_Steady boy._ Eugene thought to himself. _Steady Rider._

Eugene cautiously dragged his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Of course Rapunzel didn't know what he was trying to do. After a moment Rapunzel accidently slightly opened her mouth and Eugene took the chance and slid his tongue into her. Rapunzel's eyes popped open as he explored her mouth. He then stroked her tongue and her eyes fluttered closed. Eugene then drew back and building up her courage, she tried it on him. She wasn't sure what she was doing but it seemed to feel right. Eugene sure seemed to be enjoying it.

Eugene ran his hands over her curves and she let her hands roam under his shirt and over his toned chest. Her hands suddenly moved down to his pant line. Eugene's eyes opened and he pulled her hand away gently without breaking the kiss. He was hard and his pants didn't feel so loose right now, but he didn't want to rush her or scare her. Finally they pulled apart for oxygen.

"Wow…" Rapunzel whispered.

Eugene chuckled slightly and bent down to kiss her neck softly.

"Eu-Eugene" she whispered and Eugene started to suck her soft pale neck more roughly because she had turned him on and he was having a hard time controlling himself. She gasped as he bites her skin slightly and nipped at her earlobe.

Rapunzel feels her core moisten and she can feel something strong in the pit of her stomach. She has never felt this way before. Her small hands explore his back as He ravishes her neck. He moves back up to her face and captures her lips. He gently and slowly slides his tongue into her mouth and moans as her leg brushes his inner thigh, painfully close to the bulge in his pants.

He eases his hand up her stomach and brushes his fingers just bellow her chest. Then he cups one of her breasts softly and starts to message it through her nightgown. She moans into his mouth and her voice seems to ripple down his throat. They part for air and they are both panting heavily as he moves down to suck her neck again. Her head falls back against the pillow and she releases a low moan as he messages her breasts harder. She grips and tugs at his hair and back. She shudders as his hot breath flows against the shell of her ear. He finally stops and lies down next to her. He can see where he has left his mark on her pale neck. She moans in protest that he has stopped but he knows that if he doesn't stop himself now, she is going to end up pregnant.

Eventually she nuzzles up to him and they both fall into a restful sleep.


End file.
